particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
President of Republic of Likatonia
The President of Likatonia, officially styled the President of the Republic represents the Republic of Likatonia in the country and abroad as the head of state, maintains the regular and coordinated operation and stability of the national government system, and safeguards the independence and territorial integrity of the country. The president calls elections for the Parliament of Likatonia as well as referenda. The president also appoints prime ministers on the basis of the balance of power in the parliament, grants pardons and awards decorations and other state awards. The President of Likatonia and the government cooperate in the area of foreign policy, and the president is the commander-in-chief of the Likatonia armed forces while directing the operation of the Likatonian security and intelligence system jointly with the government. The president may dissolve the parliament as provided by the constitution. Although enjoying immunity, the president is impeachable for any violation of the constitution. In case of incapacitation to discharge duties of office, the Speaker of the parliament assumes the office of acting president until the president resumes duty, or until election of a new president. The Office of the President of the Republic consists of the immediate staff of the president of Likatonia, as well as support staff reporting to the president. The office is headquartered in the Presidential Palace in the Belagoom area of Brīvībapils. The Constitution of Likatonia defines the appearance and use of the presidential standard, flown on buildings of the Office of the President of Likatonia, the residence of the president, the transportation vehicles when in use by the president, and in other ceremonial occasions. The president is elected on the basis of universal suffrage, through a secret ballot, for a five year term. If no candidate in the elections secures more than 50% of the votes, a runoff election is held. The Constitution of Likatonia sets a limit to a maximum of two terms in office. The president-elect is required to take an the oath of office before the judges of the Constitutional Court. Joann Kostrzynski won the presidential elections held in September 3378. Powers, duties and responsibilities The President of Likatonia, officially styled the President of the Republic represents the Republic of Likatonia in the country and abroad as the head of state, maintains the regular and coordinated operation and stability of the national government system and safeguards the independence and territorial integrity of the country. The president is barred from executing any other public or professional duty while in office. The President of Likatonia calls elections for the Parliament of Likatonia and convenes the first meeting of the parliamentary assembly. The president is also required to appoint a prime minister, on the basis of the balance of power in the parliament. The appointed candidate is in turn required to seek confirmation from the parliament through a confidence vote, in order to receive a mandate to lead the Government of Likatonia. The president may also call referenda, grant pardons and award decorations and other forms of recognition defined by legislation. Foreign affairs The President of Likatonia and the Government cooperate in the formulation and implementation of Likatonia foreign policy. This provision of the constitution is an occasional source of conflict between the president and the government. The president decides on the establishment of diplomatic missions and consular offices of the Republic of Likatonia abroad, at the Government's proposal and with the counter-signature of the Prime Minister. The president, following prior counter-signature of the Prime Minister, appoints and recalls diplomatic representatives of the Republic of Likatonia, at the proposal of the Government and upon receiving the opinion of an applicable committee of the parliament. The president receives letters of credence and letters of recall from foreign diplomatic representatives. National security and defense The President of Likatonia is the commander-in-chief of the armed forces of the Republic of Likatonia and appoints and relieves military commanders of duty, conforming to applicable legislation. Pursuant to decisions of the parliament, the president declares war and concludes peace. In cases of immediate threats to the independence, unity and existence of the state, the president may order the use of armed forces, even if no state of war is declared, provided that such an order is countersigned by the prime minister. During a state of war, the president may promulgate regulations with the force of law on the basis of, and within the scope of, authority obtained from the parliament. In such circumstances, the president may convene government cabinet meetings and preside over them. If the parliament is not in session, the president is authorized to regulate all matters required by the state of war through regulations carrying the force of law. In case of an immediate threat to the independence, unity and existence of the state, or if the governmental bodies are prevented from performing their constitutional duties regularly, the president may, at the proposal of the prime minister, issue regulations carrying the force of law. Such regulations must also be countersigned by the prime minister to become valid. The president is required to submit regulations that are promulgated thus to the parliament for approval as soon as the parliament may convene, otherwise the regulations become void. The president cooperates with the government directing operation of the Likatonia security and intelligence system. The president and the prime minister jointly appoint heads of the security agencies, and the president may attend cabinet meetings, taking part in discussions held at such meetings. Dissolution of Parliament The President of Likatonia may dissolve the parliament upon the request of the government. That decision must be countersigned by the prime minister to become valid. The president may also dissolve the parliament after a motion of no confidence supported by a majority of the parliament members, or if the parliament fails to approve the government budget within 120 days after the budget is proposed in the parliament. However, the president may not dissolve the parliament at the request of the government if a procedure to determine if the president has violated provisions of the constitution is in progress. Category:Likatonia